koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Ralf Jones/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improve it by editing. Here is a list quotes for Ralf Jones. In Battle The King of Fighters '94 Win Quotes *"To claim to be, you have nerve!" (Vs. Brazil) *"Fight with your own fists!" (Vs. China) *"Don't spoil your pretty face!" (Vs. England) *"We are stronger in battles!" (Vs. Italy) *"We were trained in war!" (Vs. Japan) *"We risk our necks to fight!" (Vs. Korea) *"We are soldiers!" (Vs. Mexico) *"You are no match for us." (Vs. USA) The King of Fighters '95 Win Quotes *"Next time I'll only use one hand. Not!" *"No matter how hard you try, you've hit the wall, loser!" *"You're so bad, I could have killed you 5 times, bozo." The King of Fighters '96 Win Quotes *"Me lose to you! Not now, or the next millennium!" *"You fought like a star! The guy who plays the corpse,that is!" *"You guys fought well.Not! Now get out of our way!" The King of Fighters '98 Win Quote *"That's enough for now. I can only be forgiving so much." The King of Fighters '99 Win Quote *"I can survive anything--even nukes!" The King of Fighters 2000 Win Quote *"Total firepower? Of course! I wage war to win, fool!" Lose Quote *"No No! No No! No No No No No!" The King of Fighters 2001 Win Quotes *"An on-the-ropes punch! One can't win without it!" *"Now do you understand!? My punch hurts!" *"You think a soldier'd lose? Get serious, cheesehead!" *"Sir! Getting too old? You can't retire, you know." (Vs. Heidern) *"Nothing but nuisances! You'll pay for your insolence!" (Vs. Hero Team) *"Another minion of evil! You'll pay for this!" (Vs. NESTS Team) *"You! If you were alive you should've come to see me!" (Vs. Whip) The King of Fighters 2002 Win Quotes *"Me lose? To a putz like you? You're a regular laugh riot!" *"I'm a one-man battalion!" *"Who needs a team when you're a fighting god like me?" *"Take it easy on chicks? No way! It's the 21st century, baby!" (Vs. Females) The King of Fighters 2003 Win Quotes *"Hit the road, amateur. It's the pros' turn now!" *"I'm the squad leader here! Why do I get the dirty work?" *"O-ow! That last punch was right on the money!" *"You lack spirit! I got a good drill sergeant in mind!" *"Turn those pea-shooter punches into bazooka blasts!" (Vs. King/Blue Mary) *"Sorry, toots. But I'm a pro at combat like this." (Vs. Malin) *"You may be good at street fighting, but this is war!" (Vs. Terry) *"Yeee-ikes, Whippy! You're good! Heh, heh." (Vs. Whip) The King of Fighters XI Win Quotes *"A battle without bullets flying is what I call recreation." *'Hey, that's enough writhing in pain! Attention! 'Bout right! Dismissed!" *"What a bore... If I had a choice, I'd rather be partying with a noncom!" *"You loafing, good-for-nothing! You salute me, no matter what, maggot!" *"You got that gizmo, don't you? So why can't we use guns?" (Vs. Maxima) *"...Clark, check out this guy's data. If my eyes don't deceive me, this guy's..." (Vs. Oswald) *"I thought you were ripped, but you're just a third-rate imposter!" (Vs. Himself) *"Kyokugen means "extreme," doesn't it? Extreme is what I always do best, civilian."(Vs. Ryo) The King of Fighters XII Win Quotes *"With that many bruises on his face, he'll know what it's like to be ugly for at least a month!" (Vs. Benimaru) *"*sigh* This is why I hate fighting a family man. Who wants to make a woman and kid cry?" (Vs. Daimon) *"Ew, this isn't good! I'm a bit worried about what you might do for fun!" (Vs. Elisabeth) *"You can't even howl like a wounded dog? I probably overdid it a little, huh?" (Vs. Kensou) *"Play-fight time is over! Hey, if you aren't dead, how about answering me?!" (Vs. Kyo) *"What's the matter, Princess? Not feeling up to snuff?" (Vs. Leona) *"Hey, I'll take that autograph now! Hey, wake up and gimme that autograph!" (Vs. Raiden) *"Hey, you've got some stamina, considering the poor meals you must be eating! What's your secret?" (Vs. Ryo) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard :Ralf: "The little guy defeats the big guy... That's the story they sell you in those self-defense classes, isn't it?" :Andy: "The Shiranui style is not rooted in self-defense! It's based on assassination just like your own style!" :Ralf: "Sorry buddy, didn't mean to insult ya. Well then, show me what you've got, Ninja Boy!" Ash Crimson :Ralf: "Let's not waste any time talking. I have other missions to carry out!" :Ash: "What's the hurry? Are you so eager to shorten what little is left of your meager life?" :Ralf: "Shut up! Talking to you only ticks me off! Stuff a sock in it!" :Ash: "If you're burning up with anger, then I'll just turn you to ashes! That way you won't have to listen to me anymore!" Athena Asamiya : Ralf: "Hmm... I wonder why our girlie can't be a little bit more like you." : Athena: "Um, Ralf, are you talking about Leona?" : Ralf: "Yeah. Do you... Do you think you could tell me why she has to be like that all the time?" : Athena: "U-Uhhh, I, uh, I guess I have a vague idea... Are you sure you want to hear it?" : Ralf: "Yeah, go for it! Maybe it'll be a shock, but it can only help the situation in the long run, right?" : Athena: "Well, okay... I think the biggest reason she's that way is because of the people around her..." : Ralf: "What!? Are you saying Clark and the Commander are to blame!?" : Athena: "Hey! You left yourself out! You're the biggest problem of the bunch!" Benimaru Nikaido : Benimaru: "You sure are rowdy for your age. I thought you needed to be disciplined to be a soldier!" : Ralf: "Stow it, you little punk! I'm only like this when I'm playing fighter! If this was the battlefield, you'd be dead before you even noticed me!" : Benimaru: "Spare me your war stories. All I know is that there's no way I'll lose to a guy who treats KOF like he's "playing fighter"!" Billy Kane :Ralf: "I may not be one to talk but... man, you're young." :Billy: "Huh!? What're you talking about!? If you think you can treat me like some dumb kid, you've got another thing comin'!" :Ralf: "Nah, nah, that's not what I mean. It's just... You know, your outfit." :Billy: "Who cares what I'm wearing!? Aaargh! That's it. I'm gonna bash your face in just for the heck of it!" Chin Gentsai :Ralf: "I'm sure I'm gonna get into trouble with human rights groups If I start fighting with you." :Chin: "Oh? So you intend to forfeit? Thank you, young man." :Ralf: "Don't get ahead of yourself, old man. I never said that. Where'd you get that idea from?" :Chin: "Pfft, you've got a pretty small mind to go with that big body. I'm asking you nicely to step aside. I'm not gonna live very long anyway!" :Ralf: "Shut it, gramps! With your will to live, you'd probably survive the end of the world." Clark Still : Ralf: "Hey, Clark! Don't go easy on me just because I'm your superior, okay?" : Clark: "And you don't hold back just because I'm your subordinate, Colonel!" : Ralf: "Good, good! Then let's..." : Clark: "Play fighter!" Duo Lon :Ralf: "Sorry, pal. I'm going to need to get you out of the way. I can't afford to have you interfering with our mission." :Duo Lon: "Your mission? I'm not concerned with your little mission. But if you intend to interfere with MY goals... You will find yourself vanishing from this place." Elisabeth Blanctorche :Ralf: "Oh? I have to fight aristocrats now, do I? Please be gentle with me, mademoiselle!" :Elisabeth: "You may act flippant, but you're actually a formidable man... You can drop the pretenses." :Ralf: "You noticed, huh? Then let's get this show on the road! I'll show you how fearsome a pro can be!" Evil Ash :Ralf: "Have you been mixing so many colors of fire that you ended up with black like kids' watercolors? Black suits you better than anything colorful though, that's for sure!" :Evil Ash: "Yes. Black is suitable. A suitable color for burning trash like you! Black fire will turn everything into white ashes! You, everyone else, and the whole human history!" Flames Iori :Ralf: "Hey! You still looking for that kid? Don't you ever get sick of running after that guy?" :Iori: "You... Do you know where Kyo is?" :Ralf: "Nope! I just saw your red hair, and as figured I'd try engaging in some polite conversation." :Iori: "If you've got that much time on your hands, I might as well kill you and put you out of your misery." Goro Daimon :Ralf: "Being a gold medalist doesn't mean jack on the battlefield. And It doesn't mean anything here either." :Daimon: "You are right. But you'll notice that my medal is not here fighting, it's me. Concentrate on me, not my trophy." :Ralf: "Haha, I like that! I can see you're not just some sportsman, you're a real martial artist!" Himself : Ralf 1: "What the... Are you trying to look like me or something? Are you some kind of enemy infiltrator!?" : Ralf 2: "The only imposter here is YOU! I'm positive that I've never had an expression that stupid-looking on my face in my entire life!" : Ralf 1: "You realize of course, that this means war. I'll tear that fake skin off your body!" Hwa Jai :Hwa: "Finally! Someone who looks like they might be fun to have a fight with!" :Ralf: "I deal with life or death situations everyday in my line of work. A fight is nothing I can't handle." :Hwa: "Well, if you put it like that, I suppose it would be polite to extend you an official invitation! Let me treat you to my full seven-course dinner of death! Bon apetit!" :Ralf: "I've survived off of eating nothing but mud. I think I can stomach that little appetizer of yours!" Iori Yagami :Iori: "Get out of here... I hate you army types." :Ralf: "Rest assured, the feeling is mutual. But I have a mission to complete. We can't have you creeping around the place, so I gotta take care of you here and now." :Iori: "Your mission doesn't concern me! Get lost!" Joe Higashi :Ralf: "Storm this, Hurricane that, you never stop boasting, do you? Have you heard the saying, "All bark and no bite"? :Joe: "What, are you so blind that you can't tell the difference between a tiger and a dog anymore?" :Ralf: "Zip your lips, kid! Tigers and dogs are all the same from where I'm standing! They're on the ground on all fours. Get it? :Joe: "You're the one who needs to understand something, old man! I'm stronger than the tiger, pal!" K' :Ralf: "You look grumpy as always, kiddo. Are you eating your vegetables?" :K': "Very funny... Now get lost." :Ralf: "Get lost? No way! Getting punks like you riled up is way too much fun!" Kim Kaphwan :Kim:"In my home country, Tae Kwan Do is used to train army soldiers for combat. Would you like to use some Tae Kwan Do in your unit as well?" :Ralf: "You should bring your suggestion to the Commander. Personally, I'd be happy without Tae Kwan Do. Can you see me pulling off an axe kick with a body like this? No way, man!" Kula Diamond :Ralf: "I don't intend to go easy on you, but I don't feel right beating up children..." :Kula: "Then why don't you just go home now? That way you won't have to feel bad, and I'll win by default! Yay me!" :Ralf: "Wait wait wait--that won't be happening. If you want to get hurt so badly, we can play fighter for a bit!" :Kula: "Yay! I love playing fighter! Let's go!" Kyo Kusanagi :Kyo: "Wow! You're pretty active for someone as old as you are. Isn't it about time that you retired?" :Ralf: "Put a sock in it, kid! The day I need a squirt like you to worry about my health is the day I check into a nursing home. Looks like it's time for this old man's fists to beat some respect for age and experience into your skull!" Leona Heidern : Ralf: "Right! Time to warm up for a bit!" : Leona: "Understood. Initiating operation "Playing Fighter"." : Ralf: "Hehehe! Now we're talking!" Mature :Ralf: "You! Did you come here to mess with our comrade again!?" :Mature: "If you're so worried about her, then why don't you tie a ribbon around her and lock her in a closet somewhere?" :Ralf: "Shut up! I don't know what you're up to yet, but I'm gonna punch it outta ya soon enough!" Maxima :Ralf: "I hope you have car insurance. That way, you won't be so worried when I turn you into a wreck!" :Maxima: "I'm a heck of a lot more sturdy than you are, so don't you worry your pretty little head over me." :Ralf: "Is that right? Well, I wasn't the least bit worried anyway!" Mr. Karate : Mr. Karate: "Leave this place at once... Only your leader could stand a chance against me." : Ralf: "Oh, don't be like that... Besides, do you think I'm just gonna say "yessir" and run away?" : Mr. Karate: "Very well, then. Maybe the man will finally get off his rear end if he hears you've been beaten into a bloody pulp." NESTS Kyo :Ralf: "Oh hi, flunkie! You still think your flames are hotter than napalm?" :Kyo: "Who're you calling flunkie, old man? Watch your mouth or it's gonna get burnt!" :Ralf: "Now now, no need to get all upset over something like that. You'll never win if you don't learn how to keep your cool!" Raiden :Ralf: "Hmmm...You've got some guts calling yourself"The Out-of-Control Tank" around many army people." :Raiden: "You think so?I think "tank" is actually too weak sounding to be honest." :Ralf: "Well,in any case it means victory for me!My fists can crush even the mightiest of tanks,whether in control or out of control!" Robert Garcia :Ralf: "Don't think I'll give you special treatment just because you're a VIP in the Italian business world. There are no VIP's here!" :Robert: "I appreciate your courteous warning, but you need to shut up. I don't gift with the Italian businessman style! I'm a martial artist, and I'm here to fight! I'd worry more about my own safety if I were you." :Ralf: "Haha! You've got guts kid! I don't know about your strength, but you've definitely got some strong spirit!" Saiki :Ralf: "There's a lot of stuff I have to say to you, but first off, I'm gonna have you give us back what you stole from us!" :Saiki: "What? I've never even seen you before! Did you lose your marbles? Is that what you want back?Because I don't have those." :Ralf: "You took our commander's eye patch. You're the higher-up, so you gotta take responsibility for your underling's screw-ups!" Shen Woo :Ralf: "I don't know how famous you were in Shanghai, but you look like an ordinary amateur to me." :Shen: "What are you talking about!? When it comes to brawling, there's no difference between pros and amateurs!" :Ralf: "Believe me. I brawl like a pro, buddy! I'll show you the difference between pros and pretenders!" Takuma Sakazaki :Takuma: "At first glance you look like a coarse and careless man, but beyond that lies a seasoned veteran. I'd best prepare for a knockdown drag-out battle. Hehehe... You're sure gonna be a pain..." :Ralf: "You say that, but you're smiling. Just admit that you're having fun, old man! It's guys like YOU that are a pain to deal with. But it's not like I'm the easiest person on the planet to deal with. My fists have started itching, so let's get scratching!" Terry Bogard :Terry: "Hey! With you as my opponent, it looks like I'll finally get to enjoy a hot fight!" :Ralf: "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you buddy!" :Terry: "OK! Let's see if those fists of yours burn hotter than napalm! Let's fight!" Vice :Ralf: "You people again... Everyone loves a comeback, but nobody loves someone who doesn't know when they're worn out their welcome!" :Vice: "Speak for yourself! You're always snooping around, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!" :Ralf: "That's my job! So... Let's begin the interrogation!" Yuri Sakazaki :Ralf: "Geez, if only our girlie could learn to be as charming as you are." :Yuri: "Teehee. You sound like a dad whose daughter just came of age." :Ralf: "Oh please! I'm still single. I don't need a big brat like her running around." Win Quotes *"You should be glad this isn't war. At least you are still alive!" (Vs. Andy) *"It's about time you started spilling the beans, freckle boy! I'm listening!" (Vs. Ash) *"You should try having more realistic dreams, or people will just think you're delusional." (Vs. Benimaru) *"How about joining our camp for a change? It might help improve your personality!" (Vs. Billy) *"I appreciate that you're trying to help people, but you lack the strength you need to do so." (Vs. Chin) *"Ugh... That hurt, Clark! You threw to kill don't you?" (Vs. Clark) *"The Commander once told me:martial arts is not the same as war!" (Vs. Daimon) *"Are you even enjoying your life? All you do is sulk all the time." (Vs. Duo Lon) *"I don't know what your problem is, but you'll never beat me like that, missy." (Vs. Elisabeth) *"I'm used to dodging fire everyday. You think I'm scared of your projectiles?" (Vs. Evil Ash) *"I'm used to working with explosives! That means I know how to handle a guy like you too!" (Vs. Flames Iori) *"These fists have stopped tanks! How does it feel to be on the receiving end?" (Vs. Himself) *"If every mission were this easy, I'd never get enough exercise." (Vs. Hwa Jai) *"Just tell me you despise violence and I'll spare your life." (Vs. Iori) *"I've seem hell on the battlefield! I'm not afraid of those flames of yours!" (Vs. K') *"Why is it that young people are never aware of how reckless they are?" (vs. Kula) *"Medic! Get this woman to a hospital! Keep her under close surveillance!" (Vs. Mature) *"You wanna know why you lost? Honestly, the main problem is that you had to fight me." (Vs. NESTS Kyo) *"You should spend some time at our camp. You'll come out a new man!" (Vs. Raiden) *"Don't get depressed. This is just the difference between pros and amateurs." (Vs. Robert) *"I like that punch of yours! That was a fun slugfest! I almost forgot about the mission there!" (Vs. Ryo) *"You got away with the evidence last time, but not again! You're coming with me!" (Vs. Saiki) *"Why don't you go back to Shanghai? I'll even pay for the postage to mail you back!" (Vs. Shen) *"I got a drill sergeant working my ass every day! You think I can come back with a lose under my belt?" (Vs. Takuma) *"You can play fighter a hundred times, but it still won't be the same as war." (Vs. Terry) *"All that talk of crushing bones. How does that broken nose feel, eh?" (Vs. Vice) *"Enough with amateurs! Go home and watch the rest of my matches on TV!" (Vs. Yuri) The King of Fighters EX2 Win Quote *"You gotta use your noggin, buddy!" Category:Quotes